1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fibers, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for splicing such fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Success of future optical communications systems depends on the development of quick, convenient, and inexpensive means of splicing optical fibers. Splicing is difficult due to the small size of fibers and accurate transverse alignment needed for low-loss splices. To achieve a splice loss of 0.1dB, approximately a .+-.0.1 fiber core radius alignment accuracy is required.
One known method of transversely aligning two mating fibers is with a snug-fitting aligning sleeve. While such a sleeve is desirable for effecting simple and small splices, practical problems exist. To achieve the desired low-loss splice, the sleeve and mating fibers must be manufactured to very close tolerances. Also, there is difficulty in initially inserting fibers into such a sleeve. A third problem is that contamination is scraped off the interior surfaces of the sleeve and trapped between the fibers during fiber insertion.
It is therefore desirable to develop a transverse aligning technique which allows for simple and small splices, yet avoids the problems of a snug-fitting sleeve. It is also desirable that the aligning technique effect low-loss splices.